The More I hate you
by pumpkingurl
Summary: have you ever been on a fight before? Now usually it ends in not so good terms but this, this is a different one, done in a very childish way. one-shot r


A/n: hey… a fluffy Draco/Ginny that I want to be doing so much… I hope you enjoy it and I hope you'll review… it's very appreciated!

My first DG so please be gentle with me!

Story summary: have you ever been on a fight before? Now usually it ends in not so good terms but this, this is a different one, done in a very childish way.

* * *

**The more I hate you **

Ginny Weasley was walking slowly and carefully along the Hogwarts corridor.

She missed dinner due to the fact that she ruined her potion in Potions and thus, landing her on detention, which she finished after curfew.

Now, she was left with an empty stomach and creeping quietly to the kitchens, hoping not to scare poor house-elves out of their wits… or else, Hermione would have her head, not if her boyfriend, Harry, could stop her from beheading the poor read-haired woman.

She laughed at the thought.

"No sniggering in the hallways, Weasley," said a drawling voice.

Ginny squeaked and faced the man, Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked forcefully.

"May I ask you the very same?" said Draco.

"I'm from detention, Malfoy," she said.

He smirked.

"Now, what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I'm a prefect, I've got benefits," said Draco.

"Urgh, screw you," Ginny said.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Draco.

"Are you daft, ferret boy? I said I was from detention," said Ginny irritably.

"I heard you, you weasel girl! What I meant is that why are you here when you're supposed to be in you dorm, dressed up in your little undies," he said with a signature smirk.

"You and your disgusting mind!" Ginny yelled.

Draco stuck out his tongue at her.

She cried in fury.

"I'll get your head you little scoundrel!" she yelled as Draco began to run away, laughing all the way teasingly.

"Never gonna catch me, freckle-faced," he said over his shoulder.

"Shut up!" she screamed after him.

He muttered an incantation and sent a water balloon splashing over her.

He laughed out loud as she turned soaking wet.

"Look, Malfoy, if you don't stop, Filch will hear us!" she said.

He covered his ears and made a face.

'Okay, he's trying to get me into trouble, I have to control my temper,' Ginny thought as she stopped.

'One… two… three…'

Draco was now irritating her with funny faces.

'Four… five…'

Draco was continuing irritating her.

'Six… seven… eight…'

'Nine…'

Draco muttered a spell and a paintball zoomed towards her and hit her, covering her with yellow paint.

"THAT"S IT!" she yelled as she imitated the spell and sent a paint ball zooming towards Draco.

It hit him over his blond hair and dripping down towards his whole upper body, coloring him pink.

She gave a triumphant smirk for she knew, if Ron, Harry and Hermione were here, they would have been proud.

Draco sent another paint ball at her while Ginny continued bombarding him with hers.

Pretty soon the corridor was painted with different colored paints while the two were unrecognizable due to the amounts of splats of paint covering them.

They glared at each other, panting.

"Look what you did, Malfoy!" she said.

"What I did! It was your fault!" said Malfoy.

"Okay, whatever, let's just clean this up before anyone catches us," said Ginny, groping her wand.

"Clean that yourself, I'm exhausted," said Draco, yawning widely.

"You ill creature!" Ginny said.

"Whatever, weasel, whatever!" he said, turning to leave.

"Meow," a cat's meow erupted in front of him.

They both gasped as Mrs. Norris stood before them.

"Oh…" said Ginny.

"No…" said Draco.

Not a second was wasted, as Argus Filch appeared the two, wheezing.

"You messed up my WALLS!" he shouted as the two teens cowered at his rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!" he continued.

The two just gulped.

"Patrolling," Draco muttered.

"Detention," Ginny squeaked.

"Then how come the CORRIDOR became a RAINBOW OF COLORS? I hate RAAAAIIINNBOOOOWWSSS!" he yelled.

The two automatically pointed at the other.

"It was his/her fault," they said in unison.

"I don't care! Fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor… as punishment clean this up! NNNOOOOWWWW!" he yelled.

The two obliged and withdrew their wands.

"With… out… magic!" yelled Filch as he scurried away cursing.

The two scowled at each other before sprinting towards the broom closet to retrieve their cleaning materials.

(a LOT later)

Ginny wiped sweat from her forehead.

She continued scrubbing the wall clean.

She glanced at the blond ferret boy.

'He looks handsome for a ferret boy… wait; shut it! I should not be thinking like this.' Ginny thought.

"This is all your fault," said Draco suddenly.

"My fault? Nuh uh! You were first!" Ginny said.

"I did not start this, you we're way outside curfew and I caught you!" Draco said.

"Well, you were abusing your power… which makes this pretty much all your fault," Ginny said.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not, you little hag!"

"Is to, you evil prick!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. PERIOD!" both of them yelled.

They both scowled at each other and went back to work.

"I hate you!" Ginny said.

"I hate you more," spat Draco.

"I hate and loathe you!" said Ginny.

"I hate, loathe, and despise you!" said Draco.

"I hate, hate, hate you more than Snape!" said Ginny.

"Well, I hate, hate, hate you more than Potter multiplied a thousand times!" said Draco.

The stupid 'I hate you' argument was getting to both their nerves.

The two scowled at each other, eyes staring at the other.

"I hate you even if I didn't hate you," Ginny said.

"Well, I hate you even if that made sense," said Draco.

He started crowding on her and she backed up to the wall.

"You're stupid," she said, looking straight at his gray eyes.

"You're stupider," he said as he placed his arms on the wall.

"Ferret Boy!" she said.

"Weasel girl!" he said.

Their faces were inches apart.

"I really hate you," she said.

Draco cocked his eyebrows.

"Oh really," he said.

He lightly pressed his lips upon hers, closing the small gap between them.

Ginny was taken aback but still she kissed back.

They broke apart, staring at each other's eyes.

"You know, Gin, the more I hate you, the more I find myself attracted to you," he said.

"Likewise, Draco, likewise," she said as she grabbed his tie and pulled him into another sweet kiss.

**END**

It's lousy, I know, not to mention childish… very, very childish… they practically acted like kids! But yet I think it's still cute and slightly funny (exaggerate the slightly please)

And that, 'I hate you even if I didn't hate you,' 'I hate you even if tat made sense' was courtesy of Spongebob Squarepants!

But none the wiser, I wish you like it and I hope you'll review.

NO FLAMES!


End file.
